combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fireteam
Fireteam is a new Game Mode released on May 27th (the 5-27-09 Patch). It is essentially the rumored Campaign game mode, except this is a "hostage rescue" type of mission. Gameplay currently is on only one map, an expanded version of Sand Hog known as Desert Thunder, to fit a decent-sized mission. SITREP: Mogadishu's military, the Sand Hog, is suspected of illegally supplying weapons to nearby countries and have been placed on the UAF's expulsion list. The local government has refused to take action until UAF headquarters provides concrete evidence. An infiltration team was sent in three days ago and signaled that they had obtained some vital Intel, but they failed to make it to the extraction point. They are believed to be captured or killed. Your mission is to infiltrate the mission area and gather the necessary Intel. If possible, find and rescue the infiltration team. 300px|left Operation Order *Primary Objective: Obtain Intel of the Sand Hog’s illegal activities. *Secondary Objective: Rescue the infiltration team. *Mission Profile: Infiltration, Hostage Rescue, and Intelligence Gathering. Your Team *Up to 8 highly trained operatives. Gather up your best men for this mission. You’ll need them. Assigned Support *A Black Hawk helicopter is provided for both insertion and extraction. *A UAV is on-site for intelligence gathering support. Opposing Force *The Sand Hog soldiers are well trained and organized. In addition to small arms, they are well supplied with both grenades and RPGs. *The Sand Hog Royal Guards are especially dangerous. You can identify them by the black hoods that they wear. *A Sand Hog tank or two may also be guarding the target area. You are advised to avoid contact with enemy armor. Although, it is likely to be able to be destroyed. Features *8-player cooperative gameplay **Team up with your fellow soldiers to defeat the enemy army *Battle against hordes of computer-controlled enemies *Experience an intense multi-staged military mission **Respawn fallen teammates and regain full health and ammo by reaching defined checkpoints *Three different difficulty settings **Normal **Hard **Extreme *Replenish ammo and health in the field **Ammo boxes and medkits are dropped by fallen enemies **Grab ammunition drops to keep your weapon supplied **Grab medkit drops to boost your health ***Red kits replenish grenades, Green kits replenish health, and Yellow kits replenish ammo *An expanded version of Sand Hog, called Desert Thunder, has been made, tuned specifically for Fireteam Mode. *Each game individually scored based on performance. Try to earn the highest score. Tips *Enemy Soldiers can do a one hit kill melee if a friendly is near them. *Be careful of grenades, enemies will throw quite a few, some will drop grenades on death. *Machine guns are optimal for this game mode because the enemy has low health and machine guns have a large bullet capacity. But you must be careful, for most ammo boxes do not replenish MG ammunition. Trivia *If you look at the laptop during the intel gathering section of the mission closely enough, it actually looks like a Dell laptop. *Unlike the Korean Combat Arms Campaign (in its early stages), Fireteam mode does not start all players with a number of lives, only one. *Interestingly, shots fired in Fireteam don't go on your player record. *Instead of "Double Kill, "Multi Kill", etc., the screen shows "2 Combo", "3 Combo", etc. Category:Game Modes